


Fire Meet Gasoline

by wqstvland



Category: Glee, Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Crossover, Depressed Ian, F/F, F/M, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manic Ian Gallagher, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey Milkovich, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqstvland/pseuds/wqstvland
Summary: Ian's 16 when he's forced to move to Lima, Ohio. He doesn't want to be here, but he has to, and when a year later someone he never thought he'd see again shows up, he can only think that this place isn't gonna be so calm anymore.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Ian entered the High School, this was his new school, his new town, his new everything. As he passed the huge doors, he thought, how could this town be worse than Chicago. In the southside, he was forced to fight with everyone whenever people messed up with him, because that's how it worked. Nobody had a lot of moneu, nobody had a perfect family, everybody drank or smoked, everybody fucked whenever they felt like it, it wasn't even something we couldn't talk about, the air smelled like alcohol, gasoline and trash. It was the southside. Even tho in Chicago, the worse thing was his dad, and this asshole followed them here. But in here, there was perfect family everywhere, even with only one parent, those kids life was great, had a great house, not much of money problems... Anyways, he felt like it was gonna be so much calmer now, in this school, than anywhere else. 

The thing is, he walked in the halls, went to get his schedule, and then stopped in front of a cork board. There was a lot of Clubs in here he thought. In Chicago, there was only Soccer, American Football and Wrestling. Here, there was the Astronomy Club, The Black Student Union.. The Booty Camp, The Cheerios, The McKinley High Student Council, The McKinley Titans, probably the football team, and... The Glee Club, a singing and dancing Club. He looked at the board and all the clubs there was so many... But the only one was getting his attention, he liked to sing, Lip used to tell him he had a beautiful voice, same for Fiona. So he put his name on. There was nobody on the list, so he supposed he was the first one for now. Suddenly, he felt a cold liquid falling on him, it was like a cold shower, but a cold shower that was burning his eyes and... Tasting like raspberry?

The bell rang and Ian jumped when someone grabbed his arm. He couldn't really see anything on the moment so he wasn't really sure he wanted to be touched by anyone. But the voice that came was soft so he trusted her.

"Wow, take it easy. It happens to the best of us. Come on let's clean you up." He managed to open one of his eyes and saw the girl taking him to the girls bathroom. He tried to protest but she cut him off.  
"Don't worry, nobody's paying attention, the bell rang."  
"Okay...?"

He didn't really know how to react when she was helping him cleaning himself up. Nobody except Fiona ever took care of him this way.  
"So what's your name?" She asked softly.  
"Ian." There was a small pause before he asked her the same. "What's yours?"  
"Mercedes. I don't know what you did to piss them off but you're new and you're already their target? It's not really good for you." Now that he could finally open his eyes, he looked at her, she had a dark skin, with black hair, dark eyes but her clothes were colored, she seemed really nice.  
"Yeah.. well I can take them." She laughed a little.  
"Alright badass take it easy on this one. You don't want them to have you in their blacklist." He rolled his eyes.  
"They're pussies. If I wasn't alone on this one..." He never ended that sentence. He was alone anyway. Lip stayed in Chicago because of that fight with Fiona about school, Debbie and Carl are in primary school and Fiona's 20. Not even talking about Liam. So yeah... He's alone.  
"Hey, " he felt a little push on his arm. He looked at her, "you're not alone, I saw you put your name on the Glee Club List. Me and all the members are here for you, but we won't be as much as "pussies" they are. Alright?" The redhead looked away, she was right.. and plus, he didn't want to start a fight the first day he got here. So he decided to leave it.  
"You're right. Uh... Thanks for this.. being nice and all but I need to be alone."  
"No problem.." he left the bathroom as fast as he could and walked pointlessly. He reached a room, it was the auditorium apparently, and there was no one here, so he sat there, and looked at the stage, thinking of everything he left behind. To be honest, there wasn't a lot, not really. But he had enough. He put out a cigarette and light it on.

"Hey, you can't smoke here, I'm pretty sure of it." He looked toward the voice, and saw a men, around the thirties, he had a pale skin and curly brown hair. "You're new here right? I'm Will Schuster. Spanish teacher and the Glee Club teacher." He sat next to him. He was apparently expecting Ian to light the cigarette off but he didn't.  
"I'm Ian Gallagher."  
"So Ian, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Ian laughed. There wasn't any humor in it tho. "What is it?" Will asked.  
"Nothing, I just didn't know people in here care that much about us. It's... Overwhelming. I just realized how much I miss the southside, we were free." Will frowned, he didn't really get what Ian meant.  
"Who's 'us' " he asked after a small break.  
"Kids, teenagers, young adults, everyone." Ian answered. He didn't really liked all the questions and he soon let the man know it.  
"And how old are you?"  
"What the fuck is that? Twenty questions?" Will jumped a little, he didn't really expected that kind of thing.  
"Well I..."  
"I don't know you. So why should I tell you anything about myself?" Ian cut him off. Will looked away, the kid had a fair point. Ian seemed like a good kid, just been through a lot and apparently not out of it yet.  
"Well I'm Will Schuster, I'm 35, and I told you what I teach. I'm divorced and I have a girlfriend. Her name is Emma Pillsbury, she's working here too. She's the counselor and she's amazing. Really. I don't have any kids but I'd like to have one." He paused for a minute and when Ian didn't say anything, he talked again. "So now you know me pretty much, what about you?"

Ian looked up to him.  
"What do you wanna know?" He asked right away, lighting off his cigarette.  
"I don't know, your age, do you have any siblings, and what about your parents? What do they do for a living? A girlfriend maybe?"  
"I'm 16, I have five siblings, the older, Fiona's 21, then Lip, he's 17. There's Debbie and Carl who are 11 and 10. And finally Liam, he's 2 years old. My dad's an alcoholic and a drug addict, my mom's an unmedicated bipolar drug addict and left the house after Liam was born, even tho she wasn't there before. Fiona's taking care of us if you wanna know. She's our legal tutor. And finally, I'm gay and no I don't have a boyfriend. Happy now?" 

Will was speechless, he had the feeling Ian's life wasn't quite easy but he would have never thought it was that bad. He looked at the kid and saw his walls falling apart slowly.  
"Don't.. don't tell anyone, please. I know you should call the CPS but..."  
"No, absolutely not. You told be you're older sister is your legal tutor right? Is she qualified?"  
"Fuck yeah she is." The redhead smiled thinking of what Fiona did for them.  
"Then I don't have any reasons to call the CPS. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. But here." He put out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a number on it, probably his number. "It's my number and my address. If you need to talk, just give me a call or come to me, alright?"  
That's pretty much the only thing Will could do. Usually, he wouldn't give his number or his address to anyone but with what Ian just told him, it was at least that one thing he could do to make things better. Even tho, he doubts it'd help that much. 

He stood up when the bell rang. He saw the Glee Club List and remembered Ian was on it.  
"Hey Ian," the ginger looked up to him. "Let's go, I'll present you to the Glee club members."  
They got up and went to the first lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian followed the older man, Will Schuster... He seemed like a good guy. Ian didn't ask him why he was divorced and to be honest he kinda felt like it was really none of his business. So yeah.. he didn't. He walked behind him. He was pretty nervous, Ian knew he'll have to sing something and... Well he can't really say he prepared anything. He's way better by following his instinct... At least he hoped he was. He can't really say he's confident about his voice, he only signed up because his siblings told him his singing was well, but he didn't know if it was true tho. There again, he hoped it was. 

They stopped in front of a door and Will turned to him.  
"Ready? Maybe you're a little nervous and that's–"   
"I'm good, let's do this." Ian cut him off and walked past him. Will could only watch him, a little shocked.   
"... alright." He said as he closed the door behind him. Ian leaned on the piano and looked at the students in front of him. Not lot of them were younger than him, probably two or three. But even there, he seemed more confident than all the others. As if nothing could affect him. That wasn't true of course... Or maybe? Will didn't know what to think of the young redhead boy's attitude. It was pretty confusing. But at first sight, he could tell he liked him.  
"So, guys, this is Ian Gallagher. He's new in McKinley and he just signed up for the Glee Club. If you have any questions..."   
Ian heard a bunch of "hi" and "hello" and was kinda happy everything was doing well. Lip told him to punch anyone who tries to mess with him so he promised himself to do that, even tho it failed with the granita thing.  
"Hi." He answered shyly. Okay there it is. He was back to his old self, the shy redhead, it was how Mandy used to call him before she even had a crush on him. God he missed her. She's probably the one person she misses the most. He didn't really know about her brother.. they banged twice.. or maybe more. And Ian kinda liked him. But does he misses him? He doesn't really know about it. But Mandy, she was his best friend. And of course she'll always be his number one.   
He was brought back to reality by a girl's voice. Just by his voice he could hear she was strong. He looked up and saw who was talking. It was a Latina girl in a cheerleader uniform. He looked at her with a confused look.  
"Hm.. sorry what?" She rolled her eyes.  
"I asked if you were gay. I mean.. you just got here and the first thing you do is sign up to the Glee club. Either you were already a loser in your former school, either you're gay."   
"Or he just loves to sing." Said a boy. He was weirdly well clothed and had probably tones of gel into his air.  
"Or he's gay. So?" The last part was addressed to him apparently and he clearly struggled to answer.   
"I... Uh.. you don't look like a loser..?" He hated that it sound like a question because it was clear she was like... One of the most popular girl in that school or some shit.  
"Of course I'm not. Look, I'm not gonna judge you, I just wanna know why you put your name on that list." Ian frowned.. he could just answer, that would do no bad.. right?  
"Uh... Yeah I'm gay but I still don't understand why I should be gay to put my name on the list. Or to be a loser." Some of his confidence was coming back!   
The girl shrugged.  
"No reason. I'm Santana by the way. This is Brittany," she showed a blond girl sitting next to her, "there's Lady lips and his boyfriend Blaine. Be careful he's overprotective when someone gets any closer of its prey, the hobbit sitting right here next to her boyfriend Finn. No comment on this one, they're perfect to each other." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. " Quinn and Puck over here, then Artie, 'Cedes and Asian girl, and finally trouty mouth. Biggest lips in America as you can see." She smiled, she looked proud of herself.   
He smiled, she was fun, even tho she was mean...  
"And who are you?" He asked softly.  
"I'm Santana Lopez, or aunty Tana if you're a friend of mine Gay Freckles." He laughed.  
"Gay freckles?"   
Santana looked at the boy, if anyone ever say it she would deny it but she definitely liked him a little bit and it wasn't something common for her.

"Where are you from? Why did you move here?" He looked at the person who asked the question, Finn probably. At the moment he heard that Ian just stopped smiling. It wasn't a secret his family was fucked up in Chicago. But here? Well, it had no reason it should be a secret here either. Unless nobody asks. And in occurrence, someone asked.  
"I'm from Chicago, the South side, I moved here because my dad's a fucking asshole who never told us the house wasn't technically ours 'til his cousin Patrick came to reclaim it. So basically, we were forced to move here." We could think the main emotion in his voice was anger but in fact, it was sadness.  
"I'm sorry you had to leave all your friends." It was... The hobbit? He really needs to ask her what her name is.   
"I didn't have lots of friends, it was just my home." 

It was Mr Schuester who cut the little moment they were having.  
"So Ian, how about you sing a little something." He looked at the men. Okay there it is, this is the moment where his brilliant mine, not as brilliant as Lip's obviously, was entering the chat. Ian always liked Classic Rock but it wasn't really what we could sing for an audition was it? Wow.. he was screwed... Well how about Queen? He thought, "Lazing on a Sunday afternoon" they had a piano and plus it only lasted two minutes. That was great.   
"Uh.. okay." He sat on the bench and started to play, thinking of Mandy, it was the only thing he could think of or he'd screw it up.

I go out to work on Monday morning  
Tuesday I go off to honeymoon  
I'll be back again before it's time for sunny-down  
I'll be lazing on a Sunday afternoon  
Bicycling on every Wednesday evening  
Thursday I go waltzing to the zoo  
I come from London Town, I'm just an ordinary guy  
Fridays I go painting in the Louvre  
I'm bound to be proposing on a Saturday night (there he goes again)  
I'll be lazing on a Sunday  
Lazing on a Sunday  
Lazing on a Sunday afternoon

When he was done, he looked up and opened his eyes, he never realized he closed them tho. Everyone applauded. And he smiled shyly, again.   
"Ian, welcome to the Glee Club." Said Mr Schuester, clearly proud... for some reason that Ian couldn't get. 

Well... That went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks now Ian arrived at McKinley and it's incredible how fast you can create strong bonds. Because yeah, he found friends. Only in the Glee Club because... Well there's no reason, it's just that way. 

So first, there's Santana. He soon became friends with her. Even tho she still refuse to admit in front of most of the people that she loves him. And that's pretty fun actually. It's not like with Mickey. Why is he even talking about Mickey? Why does he even think of him? Anyways... There's also Finn, his best friend probably. It's been only two weeks, but Finn has become like a big brother to him. He's the one person he's the closest to after Mr. Schue. 

About him, Ian already had a really good impression about the guy. He felt safe with him, he felt like he could talk to him about absolutely anything and that he'd just listen without judgement or critics or something. And even this was something he had trouble to do with his own family. Of course excluding Frank. He wasn't even his father... Just to say, it was pretty weird to say he was "friend" with his teacher, if it was what they were, but Ian's happy this way. Will's a good man, and he's not fucked up. That's a change.

And finally, he was also friends with Mercedes, Sam, Artie and Mike. Not that close, but they're friends. And then there was the others. For Quinn, Brittany and Tina.. he didn't talk to them much but he was fine with them. For Kurt, Rachel and Blaine.. 

For Rachel it's simple, he just don't like her. She's... a spoiled child, yeah that's what she is. Maybe he'll change his mind someday but for now... He just can't stand her. 

Kurt and Blaine.. to be honest he has nothing against Blaine. He seems like a cool guy. But Kurt.. there was that time, on a Tuesday this week, where Ian tried to come and talk to Blaine and Kurt. The only thing Kurt said was : "Sorry we don't have time for this." At this moment, he remembered what Santana said on his first day. That he was super protective about his prey. Of course she didn't mentioned he was annoying as hell when he's doing this.. or that he's a horrible liar... He really needs to talk to him. 

He got up when he heard a crash sound in the kitchen and people laughing. Probably Fiona and Steve he thought. He was awake since 4am, thinking about... Mickey Milkovich..? But it doesn't matter because he's 200 miles away from him and from Mandy... Why does he keeps thinking about him? They only banged a few times... And he slept at his home, and they kissed a few times... okay maybe they had a little something.. but still... anyways Mickey didn't want him in his life... Or at least that's what he's saying to himself. Did Mickey want him? Okay he really needs to stop thinking about him. 

After about 20 minutes searching his pants he went downstairs.  
"Are my camo pants still in the dryer?" He never got his answer, his mom was standing in front of him, Liam in her arms.  
"Ian!" He laughed a little.  
"The hell is she doing here?" He asked to no one in particular. Frank answered tho.  
"I asked your mother to come home." He seemed really confident that she'd stay... Is he even living in the same universe as they are? And since when is it his home?  
"Oh you live here now too?" He asked sarcastically. Apparently Frank was smart enough to get it was a rhetorical question.   
There was a little pause before Monica talked again.  
"I made breakfast." Ian had absolutely no will to be kind or understanding.  
"Yeah no thanks." He took a toast and started to go.   
"Your mom spent a lot of time making that breakfast so sit down and eat it." Said Frank, apparently trying to get some respect.. in vain. The redhead just passed next to him.   
"This is bullshit." Ian hear Fiona calling him but he didn't pay attention, didn't have time of this anyway.

"Gonna wash his mouth out with soap." Fiona looked at the scene in front of her. She knew why Ian acted like this. It was only a question of time before Monica leaves again. And she knew just like everyone in this house, except Frank apparently, that they couldn't trust anything coming from that woman. Mostly the "only forever and a day."   
"You can wash mine out. I wanna fart bubbles." Said Carl who had just came out of the shower. He was taken by surprise when Monica hugged him suddenly.  
"Oh, Carlie!" He frowned and tried to get out of her embrace.  
"Mom?"  
"You're so big!" She said, looking from the bottom to the top of his son. "Come on baby, I made you breakfast. Sit down and eat." She kissed him on the cheek and looked up.  
"Where's lip?"  
Fiona looked up from her coffee cup and Frank from his orange juice. They looked at each other. Their both looks were identical, confusion. But not really for the same reason.

Will saw Ian walking toward him, he seemed disturbed. He only knew the ginger for two weeks and he was already like a son to him. Or a friend. Or even both. Ian was incredibly weirdly easy to talk to. So yeah, Will really liked the kid.   
"Hey Ian, what's up?" The older man asked when Ian arrived next to him.  
"My mom showed up today, she just came out of nowhere." Oh, wow, that was a pretty big news he thought.  
"She staying?" The redhead looked away.  
"Never does." After a short break, Will changed the subject of the conversation, seeing clearly Ian didn't wanna talk about it anymore.  
"So what about your brother? Lip, you said he was 17 but he's not living with you anymore?"   
"He dropped out of school, so Fiona gave him the boot. I think he's staying with his "sex best friend" Karen back in Chicago. See Karen's like cancer. You kill it in one spot, it pops up in another." When Will didn't say anything Ian looked at him.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Ian could clearly see something was bothering him. And he was a bad liar.  
"You sure?"   
"Yeah, it's almost Thanksgiving right? In a week." That's when Ian got it. Will told him when he met him that he was divorced and had no kids, so technically he was staying alone. Or maybe with his parents?  
"And you'll be alone?"   
"No.. I... Yeah I'll be alone. But it.. it's fine... I'm good with it." Ian laughed. That was pretty funny watching Mr. Schuster struggling to find his words when he's the one with all those boring speeches.  
"My place, that day, the earliest hour possible." Will looked at him, kinda confused.  
"What?"   
"You don't know where I live? Aren't you supposed to have the access of all the records in here?"  
"No... I mean yes, we have the records but what do you mean your place? Ian, Thanksgiving is a family dinner." The ginger face him and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"Everyone who accepted me and my family for who they are, are my family. I'm sure they'll all like you."

They both entered in the class. Rachel was up, talking.  
"So I think we should start with a Classic, there's this song that I'm learning since I'm four.." she never got the chance to finish her sentence because Will cut her off.   
"Rachel please, sit down." She went to sit next to Finn, just as always. "So, since we have a new member, with a pretty incredible voice, I thought that we could change things a little bit. Ian, you'll have one or two of the songs for the sectionals. Your call." The shocked was clear on both Rachel's and Ian's face. But the girl answered first.  
"What?! Why? He's new here, he never learned how to sing, he just follow his instinct, he could make us loose! I should sing those songs..." And there again she never got the chance to finish. But this time, the answer was harsh, because Ian was done listening to her bullshit.

"Okay now listen up bitch, I'm pretty sure I'm talking for everyone here saying that you should SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'm so tired of your little spoiled child speeches every two hours and to be honest with you I'm just tired of hearing your voice generally so please just for once in your miserable fucking life shut up and listen to what people told you to do INSTEAD OF BREAKING EVERYONE'S BALLS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE THE STAR OF THE SHOW!" Ian stopped and looked at everyone in the class, if it had been a normal day, he would have let it pass but he was really frustrated and angry at his mom for coming back again, and he couldn't get Mickey out of his mind for some reason... He looked at Kurt and thought if yes or no he should deal with that problem now or not... And fuck it.  
"Oh and Kurt, just wanted to make you know that your bitchy attitude is pissing me off, I don't wanna fuck your boyfriend, if I wanted to I would have done it a long time ago so stop snobbing me because you're scared I'll come any closer of your "prey" that I'll be as a friend. And plus he's not my type. Neither are you." 

Wow, it was relaxing, it felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He finally looked at everyone's face. They were clearly shocked by this explosion. That was Santana who broke the silence.  
"God I love you even more now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that technically Monica comes back (the 2nd time) at the end of season 2 and that the Patrick thing happened in season 3 but you know what? Let's just forget this detail...😂😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||TRIGGER WARNING||
> 
> *Suicide attempt*

And that's the day. Thanksgiving. The Gallaghers were working hard as always for everything to be perfect. Well... As perfect as it could be with that amount of money, or with their mom sleeping below the stairs 'cause she's too tired to go upstairs. Or with their dad sleeping with her and doing absolutely nothing to help even tho he never did before... At least he's making sure she takes her meds. Fiona looked around her. Everyone's here except... Lip. He didn't say much. He didn't say anything at all in fact. And that was hurting because she knows she's the one to blame here. There was Carl, Debbie, Ian and his teacher... Whatever his name was already, Frank, Monica, Jimmy, Kev and V. It was pretty damn great she thought. They even had a turkey! That was almost perfect. But it's better than last year so it's already something.

After about an hour of preparation everything was ready. Now everyone was in the living room talking waiting for the time to eat. Kevin opened the conversation.  
"So man that we don't know the name, who are you?" He was asking Will apparently, Ian noticed.  
"Uh, I'm Will Schuester. Ian's Spanish teacher and I also lead the Glee Club."   
"I knew Ian had a thing with old man these days but really? A teacher from your new school?" That was Carl. Fiona slapped him on the back of the head for these words and Ian looked down. Not to mention he was embarrassed like hell on the moment.  
"What?" Oh thank God, Ian thought, he didn't get it.  
"Nothing." Everyone said on the same time... As it wasn't already suspicious, they all looked around. Happily, V was here to fix this shit.  
"So, Ian didn't tell us more about you than... Well he just said you were coming. So what? You're just a teacher with no life at all? No kids no wife?"   
"Oh well.. my wife and I are divorced. I have a girlfriend and no I don't have any kids yet." Will answered.   
"Oh I'm so sorry, why did you divorced? If you don't mind I ask." The man seemed to have been surprised. Probably that no one ever asked him that question. Why do they not? It's not like it was a shame to ask, thought V.  
"Uh well... She faked her pregnancy. For months." Ian looked at him with wide opened eyes. He never really asked him why they were divorced and honestly that's even worse than he would have thought.  
Fiona talked for the first time since the beginning of the chat.  
"Fucking bitch." A bunch of "yeah" and "hell you're right" could been heard in the living room, leaving Mr. Schuester, again, really confused.. or shocked. Probably both.

They kept talking for a while, about Will's family, about the Gallagher's, about their life in Chicago. No need to mention that Will learned a lot about Ian's life in the process. He mostly learned that his bad habits weren't caused by a toxic family it was caused by a toxic environment. His neighborhood, it was a horrible place to grow up. Guns, fights, drugs, dealing... There is a long list. Even tho his parents aren't models. Monica wasn't even here, and Frank.. let's not talk about it. But in anyways, that was mostly his environment. Will was pretty impressed, Ian was a good kid with a big heart, he was smart. With such an environment Will was waiting to see... A drug dealer kid? Okay that's a stereotype but still, it was kind of what a lot of people would expect. And as a matter of fact, Ian's not that kind of person. And thanks to his big sister for that too apparently.

"Alright, time to eat fuckers!" Fiona called from the kitchen. Everyone was in action. Kevin brought the turkey on the table, Ian brought the beers, Carl and Debbie the chairs missing, Frank helped Monica getting out of under the stairs... Will looked at everyone and thought that it was amazing how everyone was helping everyone. They sat and started to eat, Kev went to cut the turkey... To be honest, Will was really comfortable, he thought it would have been really awkward, that everyone would wonder why he was here. And they did.. but only for a short time. After that, they just dealt with it like it was something usual. And it probably was, seeing random strangers coming and going out of their house. In anyways, it was great for now. Ian told him his family was fucked up, and not only once but on the moment, it was fine, for real.

And... He talked too fast.

He saw Monica going to the kitchen. She told Ian she was gonna get some water. Nobody asked any questions... It was just water. After about a minute, there was a deaf sound in the kitchen. Like something falling.. or someone apparently, 'cause when they arrived there, she was on the floor, Monica, with her wrist sliced. She was losing so much blood that Will was surprised she was still awake. How much of blood a human being has to loose to fall unconscious? Quickly, Jimmy came next to her. He asked for help, Frank left, so Kev took his place. Fiona called 911 as fast as possible. Will looked around as V took the kids upstairs. There was only Debbie and Carl. He looked at Ian. He was standing there, watching the scene below his eyes. He wasn't moving. Not even when Fiona put her arms around him. It was heartbreaking.

"Are you okay?" It's been hours since all of this has happened. They waited at hospital for awhile and then came home. Fiona went inside with V, Kev, the Debs, Carl and Jimmy. But Ian just sat on the stairs outside of the house. He shrugged.  
"I guess. We should have known."  
"It wasn't your fault."   
"I never it was. I said we should have known." The ginger took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just... I don't know. I'm fine. Are you?"   
Will nodded, he was a little rushed but that was fine. Monica wasn't his mom, it was Ian's.  
"She's not my mom Ian." Ian laughed and looked up to him.  
"She's not mine either." The older man frowned. "She was never here for me. Or for any of us. She abandoned Liam on the moment he was born. She tried to kill herself in front of the kids. That's not what I'd call being a mom." He put out a cigarette and light it on.  
Will smiled softly. He sat next to his young student and put a hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that 'til Fiona asked him to go inside and sleep for awhile.

When Will came back home, it was past 3am and he was so tired with what happened. After all this scene, he promised himself one thing. He'll protect Ian, he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i took forever to post this chapter!! I had lots of exams these days and I could never find a minute to end this one.. anyways I'm back!! Tell me if I made any mistakes 'cause I verified but..


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, a week after what happened at Thanksgiving, Will is still a little shocked. It wasn't something people can get over with really easily. To be honest, he was worry for Ian. He was wondering if the kid was okay. He didn't have any news since the accident. He enters the Spanish Class and look at his students. He looks for the ginger hair, but he wasn't here. He sigh.

"Hola clase. ¿Como estaís?" He asked. Of course he didn't get any answers. He started his lesson and about 15 minutes after, someone came through the door. He looked that way and saw Ian. He had a little smile on his face.  
"Sorry I'm late, didn't hear my alarm." Will nodded. He could see Ian was lying and he wanted to know why.  
"Sure, pass by." When Ian passed in front of him, Will noticed he had bruises on his hands. Did he punch someone?  
He put a reminder to bring him in his office as soon as possible. 

Santana was in the Coach's office, Sue asked her to come over so they can discuss of "her deviant attitude these days" apparently she's slowly abandoning the cheerleaders and becoming a "looser". It wasn't true of course but Sue always needed an excuse, a reason, to humiliate her or any other members of the Glee club. When she left her office, she saw Ian walking behind the stands and followed him, who cared about maths anyways.

Ian needed some air. It's been a week since his mom tried to kill herself, four days since she left... Again. But surprisingly, it wasn't what was bothering him that much. It's been four days since he couldn't get Mickey out of his mind. Mandy was his best friend and he loved her but no, she wasn't the one in his mind 24/7, no, it was her brother. He had to admit it, he kinda liked him. But it wasn't reciprocal, Mickey never liked him back. He was "just a warm mouth" as he used to say. So why can't he just leave his fucking mind?! He sighed and walked behind the stands, who cared about biology anyways... Certainly not him. 

He light on a cigarette and turned around when he heard a voice.  
"Wow, freckles. Never you'd be the slow burn suicide type." Ian laughed a little. It was good to hear something that wasn't pity or anything.  
"Glad to see you too Tana."   
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
"No reason, why are you here?" He replied, putting the accent on the "you" when he asked back.  
"Just following you." He looked at her.  
"You were worrying about me? Getting softener Satan?" She pushed him in the arm and he laughed.  
"Shut up." The young girl said. "I know you're not here for no reason." She continued. "So either you tell aunty Tana, either I torture you and you'll tell me anyways." Ian smiled, he knew she wouldn't do anything to him but in anyway he wasn't gonna hide this from her. So he told her.

"I know what you feel." She said about a minute after he stopped talking. He looked at her, he knew that the older girl knew what he felt, but he didn't know she was willing to admit it to him. So he only said a word.  
"Brittany." She nodded.  
"She loves you, you know." Santana had a little laugh but there wasn't a lot of humor in it and Ian could hear it clearly.  
"Yeah, but not in the way I'd like her to love me." Ian smiled softly, the exact same feeling, he thought. But in fact, he saw how Brittany looked at Santana. "Does he get that look when he's with you?" That's what Mandy asked him back in Chicago when he asked her about "a boy". So yeah, maybe nothing's lost yet.  
"Not yet, but believe me, one day you'll be together and happy and nothing will change that." The young Hispanic girl laughed.  
"Thanks for your optimism Ian." The sarcasm was clearly hearable in her voice but Ian knew she really meant it. After all, she called him by his name.

Kurt was walking in the hallways, what was so wrong with Blaine these days, since Ian's explosion before the break, he wasn't the same. It's like he's been... Out. Kind of. So he decided to talk to him. To get things clear between them. To put things in order.

"Hey." He said kindly as he sat next to him at the cafeteria.  
"Hi." There again, his out voice. He's thinking about something and Kurt really needs to know now, or it'll drive him crazy. He needs his boyfriend back.  
"What is it? Why are you so distant?" Blaine frowned.  
"I'm not distant."  
"Yes you are, since the break, Ian's explosion, is that what he said that's bothering you since then?" Blaine sighed, there was no point in hiding it anyways.  
"Is that what I am to you. A prey?" Kurt looked shocked, and hurt.  
"How.. you know that's not true. Do you?"   
"I don't know. You tell me. You never let anyone approach me, when someone does, you treat him just like you treated Ian, but even there, you never ever do something for me. It always turns around you. So I'm asking you Kurt. Am I just a prey to you?" Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes, they were filled with tears. And it was breaking his heart.  
"No. Of course not. I love you Blaine. But it's just... I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I don't how to show it to you, I don't know how to let you know that I love you. And I don't want anyone to take you away from me because you're the most precious person I have with my father, and I don't wanna loose you." Blaine hugged Kurt, he put his head into the other boy's shoulder and stayed there for... Well he doesn't even know how long. The only thing he knows, it's that he was taken out of his little comfortable moment by Kurt's voice.

"I need to talk to Ian." The young boy frowned.  
"Why do you need to do that?" He asked.  
"Because you've made it clear that the way I treated him wasn't fair, and kind. And so did he. So I guess I should apologise. That's the least I can do." They smiled at each other, both of them wondering the same thing. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Later in the day, Ian was called in Mr. Schue's office. He's been avoiding him since Thanksgiving but apparently he wasn't so discreet. The whole way there Ian was wondering if he should or not go to see him. Of course he liked Mr. Schue. No matter how weird it is, they slowly became friends and to be honest he didn't wanna lose him. But with what happened... He doesn't know what to do. So he just went there, things can't get any worse can they?

"You wanted to see me." He said as he entered the office. Will looked up to him and smiled.  
"Indeed I did. Please take a sit Ian." Ian sat on the chair of Mr. Schue's office. He was kinda nervous not gonna lie.   
"What for?" Ian hated when the line came out cold and harsh. That's not what he wanted.  
"Uh... Well, I wanted to know how you've been doing. You've been avoiding me since Thanksgiving so I wanted to know if everything was fine."  
"Yeah, everything's great." Will kept looking at Ian while Ian was looking at his hands. After about a minute, Will talked.  
"So, how's your mom?" Ian laughed, Will looked at him confusingly. Why was he laughing?  
"She left. A few days after Thanksgiving."   
"Ian... I'm–" but the redhead cut him off.  
"Don't say you're sorry, it's not gonna fix anything. And plus, I don't care. It's fine that she's gone, she only caused damaged since she's been here." Will sighed, he didn't know if he meant damaged to herself or damaged to her family. Probably both. And knowing that was only making more painful. He could see that deep inside Ian did care about it, about her, Monica.   
"You do care Ian. But, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine." Ian smiled a little at this but Will could see there was something else, something that was disturbing him. So he asked.  
"Is there anything else you wanna talk about? Anything else other than what happened at Thanksgiving?" Ian seemed to be thinking for a second but he quickly answered.  
"Nope. Thanks Mr. Schue. Now I'm gonna go if I may?"  
"Sure." Will looked at the kid as he stood up and went by the door. The redhead stopped and turned to him with a smile.  
"It's good to see you Mr. Schue." The older man smiled at the kid.  
"It's good to see you too Ian. Now go to class or you'll be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, it's been definitely an eternity to update this chapter... So sorry😬  
> ENJOY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was in his bed, he needed to go to talk to Ian today. He was kinda nervous, Ian was younger than him but he was clearly more confident and stronger than him. He wasn't scared of him, he was just being careful. He seemed like the type that acts on adrenaline, and instinct.

He got up, dressed, and went upstairs. Finn was already gone, of course. After what happened lately he wasn't really... Here. Kurt knew he felt bad about what he said and he could forgive him but only if he can be in his company more than five minutes. 

When he arrived at school, he saw his dad and Carole going out of a classroom. What were they doing here? They seemed... Happier? It was kinda weird to see his dad smile that much. They were mumbling about something Kurt couldn't here.

"What's going on in here? Did I miss something?" He asked.  
"Yes, I mean no! Let's go we need to tell you and Finn something, together. Take us to him." Kurt frowned, something was definitely going on.  
"... Okay." They took him by the arm and went through the Halls, looking for Finn.

Finn was at his locker when his mom and Burt arrived, Kurt in between of the two of them. He seemed as disturbed as he was. What was happening again?  
"Oh, what's going on? Is this one of those intervention, 'cause...?  
"If it is, it's for the both of us. They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you." Kurt jumped when his dad suddenly cut him off.  
"Okay, come on, tell 'em!" For a few seconds, Carole and Burt were... Arguing? For one of them to tell Finn and Kurt, something. Finally, Burt decided to throw it.  
"All right, so you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday? Well today I drove here, and we snuck into that classroom where Kurt introduced us– very romantic of me, I might add– and I..." He never had the chance to say it because Carole cut him off this time.  
"He proposed! He proposed!" Burt laughed.  
"You stole the punch line!" 

Finn was shocked. Literally.  
"Wow. This just happened." He said, he couldn't believe it. Not that he wasn't happy, no, of course he was. But... He was just not ready to hear this now. He just needed a moment.

Kurt on the other hand, was more than happy, he waited for that moment for so long!  
"Oh! Dad." He looked at Carole's ring. "Oh!"  
Carole smiled and looked at Finn and Kurt.  
"We wanted the two of you to be the first to know."   
"Yeah after the kids in that homeroom. Come on, Family hug, huh?" The old man opened his arms and Kurt and Carole came happily into them. Finn seemed a little... Rushed.

When they separated, Carole talked.  
"I'm, so excited and– and nervous!" Kurt stopped her in a rush.  
"Oh! Don't be, don't be!" He said quickly.  
"Well, no, okay." Kurt seemed so excited, more than usual, and it was disturbing.  
"Oh my God, this is just what I needed. I will take care of it drôle here. I have a trunk of wedding magazines under my bed. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme." Kurt started. "Those are colors, Finn." He said when he saw the tall guy's confusion. "Autumnal." He continued. He was cut by his father.  
"Nothing too extravagant Kurt, okay?" He started. "We're gonna use whatever savings we have. We are spending it on the honeymoon." Kurt's eyes gleamed at the word. His dad went on. "That's right. We're going to Waikiki. We're going to the hotel where they put up the guest stars on Lost." He finished, the old man seemed really happy, and Kurt was sure he never ever saw his that happy since his mom died.

Carole looked at Finn, he was still frozen. He still haven't realized what just happened.  
"Finn, you– you haven't said anything." Finn looked at his mom, she seemed so happy it was almost too much for him.  
"Uh, I'm... I guess I'm just kind of stunned." He said. Of course he was, there again, he never expected this so soon. Even though it's already been awhile they were together.  
Burt put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey, don't worry. I'm already looking for a bigger house. One where everybody's gonna get their own rooms. All right?"   
Carole was still looking at his son.  
"Come on, honey. Be happy for me." She said. Finn smiled.  
"I am mom." Carole smiled at him. Burt cut off the little moment.  
"All right now listen, Kurt, Mr. Wedding planner. I want you to take care of one thing. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party, but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right. I've been exercising. And I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding." He said. Everyone laughed. Even Finn, he was still stunned and disturbed about what happened but he was happy too. "And I'll boogie." He ended, with a satisfied voice.  
"All right, it's already taken care of, dad." Kurt said and the three of them looked at him.  
"I'm going to hire the New Directions as your band. Right? It won't cost you a cent. They're cheap. They're available. Long story short– You're having a Glee wedding."

Ian passed through the Halls and went to the library. He needed to study English but that was kind of okay. No, what was even more urgent, was Maths, and Chemistry. He had a 7/20, and that was already something, but he needed more, so he could enter the army later. And now that Lip wasn't here to help him, he was on his own.

"Hey man." It was Finn. Ian knew Finn wasn't the type to read so of course he was here because something happened.  
"Hey, what's up?" The older guy sighed.  
"My mom is getting married. To Burt Hummel." Ian stood there, that was... A pretty big news. And then he thought about it.  
"Wait, Hummel. Like Kurt Hummel? You never told me your mom and Kurt's dad were together." Finn frowned.  
"Yeah... I probably forgot. Sorry."  
"No big deal. And... That's amazing, right? I mean, I know why you're upset, but Burt isn't replacing your dad just as Carole isn't replacing Kurt's mom. And if she's getting married, it means she's finally moving on, not that she's forgetting her past. Right?"

Finn stopped for a second, his does he know all this? Anyways... His mom already told him Burt will never replace his dad, and Burt already told him that too.   
"I am happy for her, it's just... A lot to take. First I learn they together then they move in together and now they're getting married. It's like I missed a chapter of my own life."  
Ian laughed a little.  
"I know the feeling. Don't worry, you'll get through it." He said as he put a helpful hand on Finn's shoulder.   
"Thanks." Ian smiled.  
"No problem." He answered.

Finn looked at Ian. How could someone so young could be so wise? Well, not wise, more like... Thoughtful. Yeah, he always seemed to give the best advices, just like Mr. Schue. When Ian arrived at McKinley High, Finn thought he would be one of the rich spoiled kid from Washington. But then... Well he changed his mind and the young redheaded kid quickly became his little brother. 

Finn was walking in the hallways. He read and read again the itinerary of the wedding, but he still couldn't get it. So when he saw Kurt, he went to talk to him.  
"Hey, uh, so I've been reviewing this itinerary, and I don't really get it. Are you sure we should release 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of... Messy?"  
Kurt looked at him, he seemed desperate and... Kind of annoyed.  
"That's why we feed them glitter, Finn." He answered with an almost condescending voice.  
"Oh." Finn smiled shyly. He thought for a second and quickly stopped smiling. "Well, look, I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding, and I wanted to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader." He ended. Kurt looked up to him with his usual little smile.  
"I have the perfect idea!" He started. "After you walk your mom down the aisle and give her away to my dad..."   
"Incredibly creepy." Finn said, Kurt decided to ignore it.  
"... And give your speech to the newlyweds– which I will write, although you are free to suggest overall themes– you and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone."  
Finn stopped right there.  
"Ah, that's a terrible idea. Everybody knows I'm the worst dancer." Kurt looked right through Finn's eyes.  
"Finn, trust me on this. I've been planning weddings since I was two. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations they were like Fleetwood Mac." Finn frowned.  
"I guess if I could pulls it off, it would make me seem like a cool stud." Kurt smiled proudly.  
"Totally." Finn smiled back at Kurt.  
"Thanks, it's a plan." And he went away.

Kurt took the marriage figurine in his locker and closed it only to find Karofsky behind it. He jumped, not ready to see him there. He started to shake a little, and hated that he could feel tears coming in his eyes.  
"I don't want you near me." He said, trying to sound strong, which was completely useless, because Karofsky only came closer. He took the figurind off Kurt's hand.  
"Can I have this?" He looked at him, and without waiting for his authorization, he thanked him. Even though they both knew he wasn't honest.

After Karofsky left, Kurt couldn't move, he stayed where he was, frozen. He could barely breathe. Until he heard a voice.

Ian went out of the library, it's been barely an hour he's been here, but he wasn't in the mood of studying. He couldn't think straight. So he just passed in the hallways, pointlessly, just like on his first day. But this time he was the one who was gonna help someone. He turned the corner of a hall and saw Kurt and another guy, way bigger that little boy Kurt.. talking? No they weren't talking, Kurt looked terrified. The big guy went away before Ian had the chance to step in. So he went to Kurt only.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Kurt answered, still troubled by what just happened.  
"No you're not. What just happened?" Kurt sighed and looked at Ian, surprisingly, he was actually worried about him.  
"It's just... Karofsky doesn't like the fact that I'm openly gay." At those words, there was no more concern in Ian's eyes, now, there was anger.  
"So he terrifies you because you're gay. Fucking homophobes." He started to go but Kurt stopped him.  
"Wait, where are you running like this?" He asked.  
"Letting him know a piece of my mind. Not sure that he'll be able to answer after."  
"No Ian stop, you're gonna be expelled." Ian looked at him in the eyes.  
"Do I even look like I care?" He asked straight away. So Kurt tried a different way.  
"Why do you care anyway? You clearly said I've been horrible towards you and still you're willing to help me and risk to be expelled for me."  
"I never said you've been horrible, I said it was pissing me off, and you stopped so I don't see any reason I shouldn't help you. And I do care because no one deserves to be bullied for who they are."   
Kurt smiled, Ian was a really good kid apparently.

"Where's your boyfriend anyways?" Ian asked, and Kurt thought he finally forgot about the Karofsky thing. But Ian was so far to forget about it.  
"He's in class, I was gonna go and get him right now."   
"Okay, sure." Kurt went away. Ian wanted to come with him but he needed to take care of something else, something more urgent.

Ian walked through the walls and heard Rachel talking in the Glee club's room. When he heard Kurt's name, he didn't need to think twice, he entered.  
"What's going in here?" He asked as he entered. Mercedes looked at him with a little smile.  
"We were just saying that we needed to do something about Karofsky bullying Kurt. He lost his... Sparkle? If I can say it that way." Rachel answered. He nodded.  
"Do you have any idea? If something happens to Kurt and we didn't do anything to stop it..." That was the last thing Ian needed. He got up and went out. Mercedes, Rachel and the others following. 

He arrived at Karofsky's locker, and turned him around. He punched him in the face and hold him tight against the lockers.  
"Now you listen to me. You're gonna leave Kurt and the Glee club alone, especially Kurt. If I see you near him ever again I can promise you you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Ian punched him twice in the stomach and the face before Mr. Schue grabbed him and took him away, leaving Karofsky on the floor, every other students watching, all the members of the Glee Club including Kurt and Blaine, in a state of shock.

"What the hell was that, Ian?!" Will asked as he entered the office with the young student.  
"I had a reason." He said calmly. At least he was trying to stay calm.  
"No matter the reason Ian you can't punch a student, you could have hurt him! Badly!" And Ian lost it. Not noticing the Glee club members who had followed them.  
"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF HE'S HURT OR NOT!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down again, and went ahead.  
"Did you know, that Kurt, one of your students, has been bullied for God knows how long by this son of a bitch. And you wanna why? Because if was FUCKING GAY!! I'm not gonna stay here and watch as one of the students here, is being bullied!! Because one day, you're gonna wake up and you're gonna find him, dead with his wrist opened on the kitchen floor!!"   
Will looked at Ian and sighed. Will talked, still not noticing any of the students at his door.  
"It's not about Kurt isn't it? Not all of it." Ian looked down. "Ian, you can't blame yourself for what happened to your mom, it wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything to cause this."  
"But maybe it was,"   
At this moment, Rachel and some others let down a tear, those who didn't, were just looking the scene, feeling the pain Ian was in even if they never been through what HE'S been through.

"Ian–" Will started, but Ian cut him off.  
"Maybe it was! She told me she was going to the get some water, she told me this and I didn't even thought about it. She was depressed and didn't get up for a week now she didn't even get up for water and I didn't even thought that something was going on!! So yeah, maybe I could have done something to stop it. But it doesn't matter, she left again and she probably won't come back now. We're "better of without her" as she said."

He started to go and saw everyone, some of them were crying silently, others were looking at him with pity. He passed between them and went away. Santana and Finn followed him. See if he was okay. Will sat, put his head in hands, and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I've always thought Ian kind of blamed himself for what happened with Monica even though he was kinda angry. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 7

He can hear them, Santana, Finn, they're calling him, running after him, but he won't stop, he needs to go outside. Ian's upset, and angry. But that's not the only reason he left, he couldn't stand the looks he got, all full of pity. He didn't need pity, he didn't need anything, just peace. For now. So he went under the benches of the sports ground, and he started to punch the iron wall that was here to support the benches. That's the only thing he could do so he wouldn't break down. He knew Santana or Finn would find him eventually but for now he just needed to let off steam.

Santana started to run after Ian, Finn was with her. She knew he was really close to Ian, as a brother almost. And she was kind of happy she wasn't alone to look after him. Ian started to run faster and faster and damn he was fast! They lost him.  
"I'll go around the classrooms and you go outside, parking, the sports ground and all that stuff." She said to him as she run on the opposite direction as his.

"Everyone, go to sit, now." Will said as he got up. Everyone heard what was just said in his office so he couldn't let them go without a word. He leaned on the piano and waited for them to be sitting and quiet. Didn't take any longer than fifteen seconds thankfully.

"About what just happened..."  
"... We won't tell anything Mr. Schue, we know it's personal, and an important information. We're not gonna go around and spread it like it was any other rumors." Rachel said and for once, everyone agreed with her.   
"That's not what I'm afraid of, Rachel. I know you'll never do that. What I'm asking you to do, is to treat Ian the way you treated him before. I'm pretty sure he won't stand any of you if you start to treat him differently. Just... Act normal." Will said. He couldn't say more. He knew Ian enough to know he wouldn't do it if someone start to treat him with softness of kindness just because of what they saw or heard.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked. It was time for the repeat but Finn, Santana and Ian were still missing.   
"We're going to start without them and they're gonna keep up when they're back." Mr. Schue said.

Finn ran to the sports ground and looked around, Ian was nowhere in sight. When he arrived in the halls and he saw Ian holding Karofsky against the lockers with a dead look, he thought David actually did something to Ian, but then he heard him. He heard him talking about Kurt, and the Glee club. To be honest, Ian is kinda small but he did scare him a little bit. He saw Ian beating Karofsky up and then Mr. Schue taking him to his office. Of course, just like any other members of the Glee Club, he followed. And what he heard... Well he always talked to Ian about everything, almost everything, but he never really thought about the fact that Ian wasn't really telling him anything at all. Now he's thinking about it, about how many times the young redheaded boy told him he was okay, that nothing was up, when in fact a lots of things happened, bad things. And Finn was never here to help him through it.

He was about to leave when he heard something, under the benches. Like a deaf sound, someone punching something. He ran toward the sound.  
"Ian!?" He arrived there and saw him, Ian. His phalanges were red, the skin was broken at some places and blood rushing through it, on the wall.  
"Ian stop! You're hurting yourself." The younger boy stopped, looked down on his hands and rolled his eyes.  
"Had worse than that, it's not gonna kill me if it's what's worrying you." Finn sighed.  
"Look... Don't act that way with me, you're my best friend, my brother. You can drop the act." Ian sighed and sat on the floor, Finn sat next to him.   
They stayed here for a minute, before Ian broke the silence.  
"I don't want you to... Pity me and treat me like a fragile thing that needs to be protected at all cost, Finn." Finn smiled at him.  
"I wasn't going to so that's good." It was a lie, he was going to do that, of course he was. But now, Ian told him he didn't want to so... Maybe he'll think twice before doing it. He certainly looked like a cute puppy but he could definitely hurt you if he wanted to.   
"Good." Ian said as he looked away.  
"But I can't say I don't want to talk about what happened, about what I heard. Because I do." Finn said.  
"For sure you do. And you're totally allowed to. I'd say the same. So ask away, what do you want to know, or to clear out?" Ian asked. 

He didn't really wanna talk about it but what else can he say or do? It may be his choice, but still, he couldn't leave Finn or any of the others on 'read'. Of course he wasn't gonna tell the others what he'll tell Finn or Santana, but he'll at least make it clear that there's nothing to worry about.

"What was the thing with your mom and the suicide thing?" Finn asked. His voice was soft but the question still sounded a little harsh.  
"Uh... She... Well you know that my mom is bipolar, she basically never take her meds which is pretty messed up and usually always fuck things up. And she came back a few weeks before Thanksgiving. At Thanksgiving– where I invited Mr. Schue because he'd have been alone otherwise– She tried to kill herself..." Finn looked at Ian and remembered what he said in Mr. Schue's office.  
"She... sliced her wrist in the kitchen..." He said, with a dreamy voice. Ian suddenly looked at him and frowned.  
"How did you–" the older boy cut him off before he even had the chance to ask the question.  
"You.. you said this... Back in Mr. Schue's office, you said something like that." Ian looked away, again. He was so angry he didn't even noticed he was saying those kind of things.   
"I... I actually never thought I ever said something so graphic.."   
"Well... You were probably too upset to think twice before saying anything you said." Finn comforted him. "We should, probably go to the Glee club now, they're probably all waiting for us."

Finn stood up and Ian followed, he looked at the other boy and frowned confusingly.  
"What– you don't wanna know anything else?" He asked. It was pretty weird, usually people ask so many questions and Ian don't even know what to answer and what to leave.  
"I know you don't wanna talk about it, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I wouldn't want to talk about it either." He started, he looked at Ian with a little smile and continued, "just... Don't hide something like that for so long, talk about it, to anyone, me or Santana– I saw you two were really close– or Mr. Schue. Anyone. You shouldn't have to take care of such things on your own."  
Ian looked down.  
"I... I'm not on my own, I have my siblings." He answered, kind of shyly.  
"And did you talk about it with them, did you ever mentioned it even with your mom?"   
"Monica left after the accident, she probably won't come back. Fiona says it's for the best but I... I want to believe her, I want to hate Monica... but I can't."  
"She's your mother, I could never hate my mother no matter what she does." Ian looked at Finn and shrugged, he was probably right. 

Santana looked everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She couldn't find Ian. He was her best friend, her brother, and she loved him. So of course she wanted to be here with him, no matter what.

The young Latina stopped, and looked around her. She sighed. Santana couldn't say she knew what it was like, that she knew what Ian was going through because it would be a lie. But she knew what it could do to people, how much it can fuck them up.

Suddenly, she heard something, a voice. A man's voice. She turned around and saw Finn, standing right next to him was Ian. She ran towards them and hugged the ginger. 

"What the hell Ian?!" She asked, still in his arms. He pulled her closer.   
"Sorry, it's alright, I'll explain all to you later." He answered. Santana stood back and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that? It's our last period. Or at least mine."  
"Mine too, and about that, is there any chance I could crash at your place tonight?" Ian asked shyly.  
"Uh... Well I'll see with my parents but yeah sure why not?" The young girl answered.  
"Thanks Tana. Let's go to class, I'm sure they're all wondering what we're doing."

They arrived and everyone was repeating, Ian had to thank God nobody talked, they gave him looks, but it was all and since he didn't looked them back, it wasn't that irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again I took forever😅 I had school and I also had my exams who were actually in 2 weeks but since the coronavirus made the president closes all the schools I have a lot of time to write and work yay!😂🤣


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since the whole Karofsky thing happened. And well, it helped. Not that it was the right thing to do, but it definitely made a difference. Because it's been fourteen days exactly today and Kurt still had no news from Karofsky or any of his pairs. None of them even dared to throw him a look. As if they were scared. And they probably were, not of him of course, why would anybody be scared of Kurt Hummel?

He walked through the Halls of McKinley thinking of everything that happened those past few weeks, those past few months. When he first met Ian, he thought he needed to be careful around him, that he wasn't trustful, that he was like Sebastian. And oh lord he couldn't even know then how wrong he was. Because Ian is totally the opposite, he's kind, trustworthy, he'd do anything for the people he love, for the ones he cares about. Absolutely anything. Even for the people who hurt him in the past, or in Kurt's case, annoyed him. And Kurt asked himself this question again and again for two weeks now, why would he do that? Why would he keep helping people out at his own risk? And so that's why, Kurt's now on his way to ask him, and to thank him in the process since he never had the chance to do it. 

Rachel was sitting on the bench above the stadium, watching Finn training. She was thinking a lot about everything these days, thinking about the choices she made, about the choices she will make. They had a fight, with Finn, a big fight. And now he was asking her to make a choice. Someone sat behind her, and talked. 

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Ian, he seemed, weirdly enough, excited.  
"Nothing, it's just... Nothing." She said. The ginger frowned but didn't push it.  
"Okay, well then. Sectionals are in a week right?"   
"Five days yeah, that's what you're so excited about?" She asked. Ian frowned confusingly, again.  
"Yeah! Aren't you? I thought you of all people would be more excited about this."  
"Of course I'm excited, I'm just... Whatever." Ian stared at her, worried. He stood and went to sit next to her.  
"No, tell me. What's going on Rachel?" The young girl stared at him and sighed.  
"It's just... We had a fight, Finn and I. About the Glee club and I have a choice to make and I... I don't know what to do." She said quickly, only managing to confuse Ian even more.  
"Okay, slow down," he said, "what was the fight about exactly? And what choice are you talking about?"   
"We were talking about Sectionals, and I was still mad at you because I wanted a solo and... Well Finn just lost it and told me he was sick of me and of my "spoiled child stuff" and then he asked me to choose between him and the solos." Ian looked away, was that a real choice? He thought, but then he remembered. That's Rachel Berry we're talking about. And right now she was apparently hesitating about something obvious.  
"What's worthier?" Ian asked, Rachel looked at him confusingly.  
"I.. what?"   
"What's worthier? Finn or the solos? Because it seems to me that this is the easiest choice a person can make." Rachel kept looking at him like he was some kind of freak or something. "Rachel look, you'll have plenty of occasions for a solo and you know it. Now think about it, will you have that amount of chance with love? Or if we're more precise, will you have that many chances with someone like Finn?"   
Rachel stayed there, and for a moment Ian thought she still didn't know what to do, that she was still willing to do the same mistake. But then she stood, smiled brightly and said something that made him smile as well.  
"You're right, he's unique, and I love him." She started to go but she stopped and went back. Ian frowned, about to ask her what she was doing but she stopped him right there by hugging him tight.  
"Thanks," she said, "you're a good friend."   
And then she left. So this girl, was definitely something.

Kurt was still looking for Ian when he saw Karofsky, walking in the halls of the school. Beside him stood a man, a big man, older than Karofsky. Way older, probably around the 50s. It was certainly David's dad. Whereas his dad had a severe and determined look, David was looking down, almost desperate. They were heading to Mr. Figgins' office. Weirdly, seeing this just triggered some kind of a bad feeling, he could feel it in his stomach. Kurt kept walking, he needed to find Ian, now. 

When they weren't thrown into your face, those slushy were actually really good, Ian thought as he walked away from the cafeteria. On his way, through the halls, he saw Kurt, the boy wasn't looking where he was heading and just hit Ian.   
"Ouch." Said Ian with a little smile.   
"So sorry, I was actually looking for you." Ian looked at him with insistence so he'd move on to what he had to say.  
"Uh, I wanted to thank you for what you did." Kurt said. Of course he wanted to tell him something else but it could wait.  
"Is that all?" Ian asked. "Because you don't need to thank me, I just did what was right."   
"Well about that," Kurt said, he looked at Ian with a grin "I think you're in trouble." The ginger frowned confusingly.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I just saw Karofsky and his dad entering the principal's office."   
"What does it have to do with me exactly?"   
Kurt sighed desperately, Ian wasn't so dumb he knew what it had to do with him he just act like he didn't care.  
"Why do you have this irrepressible need to get yourself in trouble?"   
"I'm not–" Ian was cut by a voice calling him through the speakers.   
He was asked into the principal's office. With Mr. Schue. 

Will was looking at Ian, who was sitting on the chair just next to him. He looked peaceful, as if nothing could take him down. Obviously it was wrong, but the young ginger didn't seem to notice, or to even care. It was kinda scary, to see how much a person can change in only a few months.  
"Ian Gallagher, you know why we're here." Ian looked up to him, straight into his eyes.  
"In fact I don't. So why don't you light us on the reasons of my presence in your office." The young boy said with a frightening confidence. Before Mr. Figgins could answer, David's dad handled it.  
"Well, young man, look at my boy. Maybe it'll bring back to you some memories! You beat him up, like an animal! Who do you think you are?! You have no rights! I want him to be expelled!"   
Will looked at Figgins with wide open eyes, but didn't have the time to argue. Ian talked again, he was defending himself.  
"And I'd do it again! You don't know what he did do you?! Well let me help you understand WHY I did what I did. Your precious little boy bullied, no that's not even a strong enough word. He Terrorized a student, one of the kid in this school, and for what? For being gay. As if it was something to be ashamed of. So what? You're just gonna let him harass someone to depression point? Because if that's your definition of a good education, then let me tell you I'm scared for your son's future kids!" He stopped a second so he could catch his breath but apparently he didn't had to continue, Mr. Karofsky seemed to have understood. Probably reconsidering his position. The next people to talk was honestly the last person Ian thought it'd be.  
"Can you all.. leave us a moment, please." David asked.   
"Dave–"  
"Dad. Please." 

After everyone left the office, Karofsky just stood there, not talking, not looking anywhere else but at the floor, as if it was gonna open widely and eat him alive. Ian on the other hand was looking at him, was glancing at him. It was awkward, and Ian was wondering if David would ever talk.   
"I don't hate him, you know." He said, which was pretty surprising. They were talking about Kurt were they?  
"Kurt?" He asked, just to be sure.  
"Yes."   
"Then why did you do that?" Ian asked, he couldn't even begin to get why, if he didn't hate him, would he do something like that. That's not something you do to someone you like, not even to someone you tolerate.  
"I was just... I was jealous." Karofsky said. He apparently seemed to find this answer really understandable.  
"Jealous? Like... Jealous? What would you be jealous of, you can have whatever you want David." Using Karofsky's name for the first time felt kinda weird. He had to admit.  
"You don't understand–"  
"Then please explain."   
"He get to be himself, he doesn't care, he's not scared like I am."   
Ian had to think for a second before he got it, Karofsky is gay.   
"So that's why you tried to change him, you wanted him to stop being himself, so you'd feel better about yourself." David looked down. And Ian kept talking. "It's not the right thing to do, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it. You know, it's not by bullying, or terrorizing people you'll ever make those feelings go away. You don't have to tell anyone, you don't have to expect anyone to accept you for now. But you have to accept yourself for who you really are and not for who others wants you to be. Or who they want you to love."   
David looked up to him, he had tears in his eyes.  
"How the hell are you so wise, you're sixteen man." Ian laughed.  
"That's not even my words." He said to him, and it was true.  
"Then whose are they? Because if I ever get to meet this person I can promise you she'll get my recognition."  
"My sister's, she has this thing for helping people with talks and speeches, it usually works. Or at least I think it works."   
David looked at Ian who laughed, he joined him soon enough.

They just sat there for a minute before Ian talked to David again.  
"So, you're stopping with Kurt now."   
"Yeah." Ian looked at him.  
"And you'll apologise." It wasn't even a question, it was an order. Karofsky smiled.   
"I'll sure do that." He assured him.

Kurt was waiting outside of the principal's office for what seemed like ages. Ian apparently decided to talk to Karofsky alone. Or maybe Karofsky decided to talk to Ian. But for which reasons, Kurt thought. After a few minutes of waiting sitting beside the lockers, Blaine joined him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to him.  
"Ian's been called into Figgins office." Kurt replied. His eyes were glancing at the door as if he could make it move or something.  
"And you wanna know if it's about what happened two weeks ago." Blaine ended for him.  
"It surely is."   
"And how would you know?"   
"Because papa Karofsky was in the office with David." Kurt answered, it sound sarcastic enough. But it was true though.  
"Oh..." Blaine whispered, "Well, maybe it's nothing, maybe they just want to warn him. You know, about his behaviour." The young boy continued, trying to comfort his boyfriend.  
Kurt sighed.  
"Yeah maybe, or he's going to be expelled and it'll be my fault." Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned.  
"It won't be your fault. Kurt, Ian made a choice, he decided to go and stand for you. And that certainly means he knew the consequences and so this being said, it won't be your fault. Whatever happens."   
Blaine, tried to reach Kurt's eyes. But the other boy just kept looking away.  
"He's just a kid."   
Blaine smiled.  
"He's my age so technically that makes me a kid too and god knows I'm not that much of a kid."   
Blaine laughed when Kurt glanced at him.

Minutes passed and Ian was still talking with Karofsky, no, in fact they were laughing. Kurt frowned, what was happening in here? When Ian stood and got out of the office, following by David, Kurt and Blaine started to go forward to see what was going on. They've been joined by Rachel and Finn who seemed pretty happy. Happier than the past few days at least. Kurt wanted to ask them what was going on but Ian was going away from Figgins office. The four of them moved toward him.

"So, what happened?" Finn questioned, "Are you gonna be expelled or something?" Ian stared at him for awhile, a big smile on his face.  
"No, of course I'm not gonna be expelled. It's fine. Actually, his father was quite angry when David told him he was fine and that I didn't need to be punished. But what could he have done?"   
"Wait," Blaine stopped him, "why would Karofsky let you go like that?"  
The ginger looked at the four people standing in front him. And after a few seconds, he replied.  
"It's none of your business." The answer quite shocked Kurt and Blaine, they didn't wait him to be so... Protective?   
"So you'll be here for Sectionals!" Rachel yelled, surprising everyone. Finn even jumped a little, which almost made Ian die of laughter.  
"Yes, and about that, Mr. Schue decided I still needed to be "punished" so no solos for me."  
"But who's gonna sing the second song?" Finn asked. Sectionals were in less than a week they couldn't just abandon Mike and Brittany's choreography and... and everything!  
"We talked about this too, and we picked another song up, we'll only change a few details on the choreography." Mr. Schue answered, magically appearing behind Ian.  
He put a hand on Ian's shoulder.  
"Let's go, the others are probably waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first Chapter, I just had that idea and... To be honest I wanted that kind of crossover but couldn't find it anywhere so I wrote it. I hope you all like it!


End file.
